La fine delle cose di sorelle, parte 2
La fine delle cose di sorelle, parte 2 è ľepisodio 8 della stagione 4 della serie Cose di Sorelle e ľepisodio 32 in totale. È uscito ľ8 aprile 2018. È il finale della serie. Argumento Ľepisodio inizia con una spiegazione di quello che è successo nelľepisodio precedente colle scene più importanti. 22 è triste per la morte di Mila, ed anche 0 lo lamenta. Allora Robert inizia a gridare dicendo: “Mi piaceva quesťaspetto!”. 22 dice: “Cosa c’è?” e Robert dice: “Va bene, facciamolo in fretta…”, prende il corpo morto di Mila, la bacia e dice a 22: “Mettetela in uno scanner ed inseritele i ficieri che il doppio di Mila delľuniverso dello specchio vi ha inviato prima di morire. Andiamo!”. 22 dice a Robert: “Cosa vuoi fare?” e Robert dice: “Quando ho baciato Mila, le ho dato vita. È iniziato…”. 22 dice: “Cos’è iniziato?” e Robert gli dice: “Volete salvarla, sì o no? Dunque mettete il corpo di Mila in un fottuto scanner, aprite i fottuti ficieri del doppio di Mila e metteteli insieme coi dati di Mila. Fatelo, cazzo!”. 22 lo fa, mette il corpo di Mila in uno scanner ed inizia il processo. Allora Robert dice: “Lasciami il calcolatore”, e 22 dice: “Perché?”. Robert dice: “Sei un coglione o cosa? Cosa cazzo vuoi che ti dica per convincerti? O mi lasci il calcolatore, oppure Mila resterà morta per sempre, merda!”. 22 dà il controllo del calcolatore a Robert, e Robert inizia ad introdurre dei dati nel calcolatore… Allora Mila esce dallo scanner e cade a terra, senza nessuna ferita. 0 ľanalizza con un tricorder e dice: “È priva di sensi, ma viva!”. Robert fa una fusione mentale teremedosiana col naso a Mila, e dice: “Portatela sulla Terra, le ho cancellato qualsiasi ricordo di Andrea, di Alxy Frankz e di noi in quesťastronave. Anche di un falso filmato che lei ha fatto con loro due. Presto!”. 22 lo fa, teletrasporta Mila a casa sua e dice a Robert: “Penso che dovresti darmi una spiegazione, vero?”… Robert spiega che ha dato vita a Mila, ma per lui c’è stato bisogno di un prezzo: ha dato parte della sua energia vitale a Mila, quindi morirà e si rigenererà presto. Può soltanto ritardare il processo. 22 dice: “La tua energia vitale, col tuo bacio, vero?” e Robert dice: “Devo andarmene. Voi dovete seguire il vostro lavoro di sconfiggere Andrea, io devo prendermi la mia ricompensa. Il tempo che ho passato con voi è stato bello. E tu, 22, devi smettere di pensare che Andrea è attrattiva per te, hai già visto quello che ha fatto…”. 22 dice: “Non puoi restare ancora un pò con noi?” e Robert dice: “22, sei fortunato e lo sarai sempre. Io vi vedrò tra molti anni, ma voi mi vedrete tra pochi giorni. Ma con un’altra faccia!”. Robert prende la sfera di trasporto, c’entra e scompare. 22 dice: “Io devo tornare sulla Terra, voi dovete continuare il vostro lavoro. Andiamo!”, e si teletrasporta a casa sua. 0 cerca di analizzare la casa di Mila coi sensori delľastronave per vedere se lei sta bene, ma i sensori non la rilevano. Allora 0 utilizza i suoi poteri telepatici teremedosiani, e scopre che Mila è a casa sua, viva e vegeta. 0 investiga e scopre che Robert ha messo una protezione più forte nel corpo di Mila, cioè, adesso nessuno la può ferire né rapire. 0 si tranquillizza, mentre Mila fa la sua vita tranquillamente. Nella base di Alxy Frankz, Andrea ed Alxy Frankz stanno parlando della morte di Mila. Alxy Frankz dice che potrebbero aver ottenuto qualcosa di più da lei se non ľavessero assassinato, ma Andrea dice che Mila non aveva nessun segreto, è stata una buona azione perché colla morte di Mila, 22 si sentirà triste perché era innamorato di lei. Alxy Frankz dice: “Ma lei non è innamorata di lui e lui lo sa, quindi prima o poi avrebbe desistito e si innamorerebbe di un’altra persona. Non mi avevi detto che lui è innamorato anche di te?”, ed Andrea dice: “Sì, e questa sarà la sua rovina. Ma dobbiamo fare attenzione, adesso lui vorrà vendicare la morte di Mila…”. Alxy Frankz dice: “Ma quando verrà qui, ľuccideremo!”, e loro due ridono maliziosamente. Alľimprovviso, Robert appare invisibile e fa una fusione mentale teremedosiana col naso ad Andrea per cancellarle qualunque ricordo di Mila e la sua famiglia. Andrea cerca di fermarlo, ma Robert va via colla sua sfera di trasporto. Andrea bacia Alxy Frankz senza sapere perché… Nella sfera di trasporto, Robert viaggia dietro nel tempo, ma non può sopportare più, preme alcuni pulsanti della sfera e si rigenera. La sfera di trasporto atterra in una casa di un’epoca sconosciuta, ed appare Robert convertito in un bebè in una culla, con un’altra famiglia… Nella base di Alxy Frankz, si rivela che il bacio che Andrea ha dato ad Alxy Frankz è stato per applicare la stessa ipnosi in lui. 0 decifra il messaggio che Mila delľuniverso dello specchio aveva inviato a 22: viene da Robert, e dice che gli ufficiali della 07 devono dimenticare Mila e la sua famiglia, poiché se continuano la missione, le metteranno in pericolo. 22 accetta e decide di finire la missione relazionata con Mila e la sua famiglia. Il messaggio dice anche che Robert è stato chi ha inviato Mila e la sua madre a Bàrcinon, per evitare che Andrea le catturasse. 22 dice che devono contattare Panda, ma 0 dice che non ľhanno ancora trovato, devono aspettare che lui li contatti. 0 gli dice che Robert ha detto che tra pochi giorni parlerebbero con Panda, e 22 dice: “Esattamente, tuttavia non sappiamo ľaspetto che lui potrebbe avere. Basandomi nella sua voce ed in alcuni calcoli che io ho fatto, forse è un adulto sui quaranťanni!”… 0 dice che anche lui aveva pensato lo stesso, cioè, Panda non è un ragazzo giovane come loro. Nel frattempo, in un luogo sconosciuto, Panda sta vedendo tutto e dice che, poiché lui ha la camera che registra il presente, il passato ed il futuro della sua vita, può dire quello che succederà nei prossimi anni. Ma Panda dice: “Attenzione, vi spiegherò rivelazioni del vostro futuro, di quello che succederà ďora in poi: come finirà la vostra lotta contro la Reggente Andrea, e tutti i prezzi che dovrete pagare per farcela. Siete pronti?”, e Panda inizia a parlare col pubblico… “Tra qualche mese, 22, 0 e Carla, gli ultimi ufficiali delľantica FEF rimasti, inizieranno una missione sulla Terra delľuniverso dello specchio per trovare la vera Andrea. Io li aiuterò, tuttavia quesťattacco sarà lungo e pericoloso, ed anche se gli ufficiali della 07 riusciranno a recuperare Andrea, dovranno pagare un prezzo abbastanza caro. Andrea delľuniverso normale era rapita in una prigione terrana che controllava la Reggente Andrea, e quando la salvano, lei rimane sulla 07 sapendolo tutto ed aiuta 22 ed i suoi alleati, ma senza avere rango di ufficiale. Questa faccenda dei ranghi, per loro, non è più così importante, perché adesso sono soltanto tre. O piuttosto, due: Carla verrà assassinata dalla Reggente Andrea durante la missione di salvataggio, e Franny verrà molto colpito dalla morte della sua madre e non si recupererà finché non dimenticherà i suoi genitori quando succederà quello che io cerco di evitare. Ma sto correndo troppo… Andrea di quesťuniverso ricorderà tutto finché gli ufficiali della 07 non faranno la missione definitiva per sconfiggere la Reggente Andrea che avrà un costo ancora di più elevato. Nella primavera del 2019, Andrea delľuniverso dello specchio verrà sconfitta e morirà, ed Andrea delľuniverso principale la sostituirà senza ricordare niente e vivendo la vita che faceva il suo doppio. Ma il costo di questa vittoria sarà, come ho già detto, ancora di più elevato, perché moriranno tutti gli alleati di 23…” “Nelľestate del 2019, 23 sta facendo un viaggio coi suoi genitori, mentre 0 decide portare Sandra a bordo delľastronave 07 per fargli una sorpresa come regalo di compleanno. Ma Andrea sapeva che questo succederebbe, perché Alxy Frankz del futuro glieľaveva detto. Andrea era morta, ma aveva preparato una trappola, un’ultima azione che la Reggente Andrea ha fatto prima di essere sconfitta… Ľastronave 07, mentre porta Sandra a bordo, perde il controllo e ľaltezza e si schianta sulla Terra, causando un buco in una parte della penisola Iberica. Josep Maria 23 fa un ritorno al passato per disfare tutto il disastro sulla Terra, ma non può salvare il suo fratello 0 e Sandra López. 23 si prepara per viaggiare al passato colla sua camera, ma dopo un problema, la polizia lo cerca. 23 scappa su Teremedó, ma dopo alcuni mesi, la polizia di Bàrcinon gli dice che non può rimanere su Teremedó e deve tornare sulla Terra. 24 torna sulla Terra e cerca di non essere visto da nessuno, vivendo come fuggiasco. Alxy Frankz scappa dalla prigione di Teremedó e va sulla Terra per cercare di uccidere 24. E si ripete quello che è successo prima che 24 fosse alľanno 2010. Ma so già stufo di vedere che tutto è un boccolo temporale, e sto pensando a tornare alľanno 2019 ed evitare che la 07 cada sulla Terra, per far succedere cose differenti. Potrò cambiare il futuro della mia versione più giovane? E se lo faccio, forse io cesserò di esistere dopo cambiare il mio passato? Anche se me ne frega un cazzo, adesso sono io chi non so cosa succederà…” Ľepisodio e la serie finisce con un riassunto degli episodi delle quattro stagioni, le avventure delle sorelle Kimberly e Karla a Bàrcinon, e la missione di Mila e la sua famiglia. Tutto si vede con immagini di scene di tutti gli episodi che fungono da conclusione della serie. Categoria:Episodi ca:El final de les coses de germanes, 2a Part en:The End of the Special Sisters, Part II es:El fin de las cosas de hermanas, Parte 2 fr:La fin des choses de sœurs, Partie 2 gl:O fin das cousas de irmás, Parte 2 pt:O final das coisas de irmãs, Parte 2 ro:Sfârşitul lucrurilor surorilor, parte 2 ru:Конец вещей сестёр, Часть 1